A Life in Fifty Sentences
by Princess180
Summary: Fifty onesentence long prompts, BB centric. Two brief sexual mentions, do not read if you are uberprude. Futurefic, I suppose.


A/N: Not mine at all, Hope you enjoy. 

1. ** Motion ** He's always moving, his leg, his arms, his eyes even, it's hell sitting next to him, but worse when she's not.

2. ** Cool ** Her skin is too cool against his on hot summer nights, and his breath is too hot on her neck.

3. ** Young ** Parker is so young, she thinks, watching them play, was she ever that young?

4. ** Last ** "You're gonna be the last," he whispers in her ear as he moves above her, she still cannot believe she is someone's wife.

5. ** Wrong ** This feeling is all so wrong, she doesn't feel like Dr. Temperance Brennan, she feels like a lonely little girl, and he gets that, so he just sits next to her and holds her hand until it passes.

6. ** Gentle ** He is so gentle with the baby, so adoring, she watches him hand the girl back to her mother, and Temperance wants to give that to him, but she doesn't want it for herself, not just yet.

7. ** One ** "I miss you," she whispers into the cell phone, careful that no one will hear her, "it's only one more night," he says, laughing.

8. ** Thousand ** "There are a thousand ways to drain a man's blood," she tells him once, and he laughs like it's a joke, but she wasn't joking.

9. ** King ** He treats his son like a little king, and she wants to give Seeley that same treatment.

10. ** Learn ** She has learned how to make him so happy he screams her name, she has learned how much he hates to lose control, but she has yet to learn how to take away that fear, she wants to.

11. ** Blur ** His reflection is blurred in the misted mirror, and for that moment, she is afraid of him – this must be how the rest of the world feels.

12. ** Wait ** It is the longest two minutes of her life, and then, two lines… two, blue lines.

13. ** Change ** They change the study into a nursery, and she will miss her books.

14. ** Command ** "Make it stop, please, Seeley, it hurts," and he can't do a damned thing.

15. ** Hold ** She had never imagined she could love anything so much as this brown-eyed babe in her arms.

16. ** Need ** "I need sleep," she moans, "wait five years ," he replies.

17. ** Vision ** He needs glasses now, and it's more harm to his ego than anything else.

18. ** Attention ** Their daughter demands all his attention, and she's just as jealous as Parker sometimes.

19. ** Soul ** She hadn't believed in a soul until she met him, but this was more than pheromones at work – she knew that much.

20. ** Picture ** Her house is covered in pictures of Christine, and some mornings when she wakes up before her family, she hardly recognizes her daughter, she doesn't feel that she belongs.

21. ** Fool ** She was a fool to think it would last.

22. ** Mad ** He is so goddamned angry with her when he leaves, but he regrets it by the next morning and he is too proud to say so.

23. ** Goodbye ** Neither of them could say goodbye, not really.

24. ** Now ** Things are different now, even Christine notices, Mommy doesn't kiss Daddy on the way out the door anymore.

25. ** Hide ** They hide from everything they think should be said.

26. ** Sudden ** The last fight is sudden when it comes, like thunder, and sudden when it ends, like rainbows.

27. ** Shadow ** "There are too many shadows in this house," she tells him, "then we'll get another," he says.

28. ** Fortune ** Angela has a fortune-teller at her birthday, and Temperance does not believe in those things but she is talked into it; the woman tells her she is loved, but Temperance already knew that.

29. ** Safe ** She doesn't like guns in the house, but she knows Seeley needs them to feel safe, so Temperance doesn't take them away.

30. ** Ghost ** She hears her mother's voice when she is asleep, and she wakes up crying in his arms, he doesn't say anything, but merely holds her tighter.

31. ** Book ** She closes the book just as Christy closes her eyes, and thinks that she only has a few more years of this left; once, she is shocked to recollect, that would not have made her unhappy.

32. ** Wall ** He pushes her up against the wall of the lab, and it's quick and fast and hungry and oh she'd forgotten how this had been at first.

33.** Never ** She's never wanted anything so much as she wants this baby to live, and Seeley's the only one who understands.

34. ** Sing ** She watches him sing to their son, all encased in the plastic prison that keeps him alive, and she has never loved him more than at that moment.

35. ** Child ** He has three children, a daughter and two sons, and he thought he'd known how deeply he felt about them, but seeing Hogan in danger has broken him.

36. ****

37. ** Time ** On their ten-year anniversary, they bring Hogan home for the first time, and they've both forgotten to buy each other presents, but it is still enough.

38. ** Wash ** Seeley learned long ago that if you plan on bathing someone else, you might as well do it naked, and Temperance learned long ago that he looked damn sexy naked and wet.

39. ** Torn ** Christy rips up her report card and doesn't show it to her mother, she knows she'll never be smart enough for her; Booth watched, and couldn't tell her that she'd always been perfect in their eyes.

40. ** History ** She has not seen her father in thirty years, and when he walks into the room, she is so overwhelmed by the history of it that she runs, leaving Seeley behind to explain.

41. ** Naked ** It is his hands on her naked breasts that find the lump, and his that she holds when they tell her she might die.

42. ** God ** He does not believe in a god who would do this to her, to their children, to him.

43. ** Precious ** She is so precious to him, he thinks, as she stoically lets him shave her long hair, the hair he loved before he even loved her, he won't lose her.

44. ** Hunger ** "Daddy, I'm hungry," Christy whines, and he knows that Parker is outside smoking, and Hogan has cut his knee and his wife is in the hospital in a bed by herself and Seeley can't do this alone anymore.

45. ** Power ** He watches over her, and prays to a God that he doesn't believe in anymore for just one more day with her.

46. ** Drive ** The day she comes home for the hospital, he lets Parker drive them home, he lets Parker think it's so he can get more experience, but it's really because he can't let go of her hand.

47. ** Harm ** Christy gets broken up with for the first time, and Temperance sits with her for hours and comforts her, but all Seeley wants to do is hurt the man who has broken his little girl's heart.

48. ** Bother ** Hogan drives Christy insane, and Parker's about to punch them both, and Temperance has finally snapped and is yelling at all of them (including Parker, who's far too old to be yelled at, he's seventeen, which Seeley still can't believe) , and Seeley can't help but smile because she's still there to ball them out even if he'll have to run around apologizing to all of them later.

49. ** Eye ** Hogan gets hit on the eye with a baseball, and it gets swollen, Temperance takes him to emerge, and Seeley stocks up on icepacks, but Hogan sees it as a battle wound – they did not want their children to have those.

50. ** Believe ** She had never believed in anything before Booth, and now she's quite prepared to believe in everything – fate, destiny, true love and what have you – because this life, this life that he gave her, can't have been an accident.


End file.
